kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
En
En is a lieutenant in the Hi Shin Unit. Appearance En wears the armor of a Qin officer with the addition of neck guards on his shoulder armor (an addition that ended up saving his life during the Chiyoyou Campaign). He has a small beard. Personality Initially, he appeared to be cowardly with little love for battles, however, after the time he spent with Shin subjugating the lawless area he has gained a fair amount of confidence in not only his abilities but also as a commander. His respect for Shin grew to such an extent, that he was willing to sacrifice his own well-being in order to enable his commander to deliver the deadly strike to one of the Zhao Commanders. Story Training Arc After the failed assassination attempt on Ei Sei orchestrated by Ryo Fui, En is placed in Shin's village as a liaison by Heki. One of Shin's first requests to En is for him to bring Shin to Ou Ki's City. Initially, he is reluctant to go as he heard rumors of how unwanted guests at Ou Ki's estate are put to death and En himself has a family with two small children to feed. He later becomes more cooperative when Shin gives him a pouch with gold. After Shin had requested to be trained by Ou Ki and Ou Ki dumped Shin in a Stateless Area in response, En helps Shin subjugate the area in three months. After this, he becomes one of Shin's lieutenants. Battle of Bayou Arc He was part of the Hi Shin Unit, christened by Ou Ki himself. In an assassination mission, he led the other half of the unit, holding Zhao troops long enough for Shin to slay Fuu Ki. Later during Man Goku's routing the unit, he survived and went along with the others when they were trapped by Shou Mou, who was later killed by Ou Ki. He was also alongside Shin when he charged upon the Hou Ken Army. Sanyou Campaign Arc He was with the Hi Shin Unit when they charged upon Gao Lang Castle. He was also with Shin during the latter's duel with Rin Ko. Sanyou Aftermath Arc He was still on Shin's side, and he also took a tactician role with Shin when Kyou Kai left the unit, but worse still, they were on a losing streak as he and Shin were inexperienced in strategy and tactics, leading Ka Ryo Ten to be sent. Coalition Invasion Arc He was alongside Shin when they were regrouping with the rest of the Hi Shin Unit members. He also survived both Man Goku's attack and Ri Boku's rout of Duke Hyou's troops and headed to Sai where they were able to hold their position. Fire Dragons of Wei Arc He was tasked to go with Shin against the Gai Mou Army and later synchronized with the Kyou Kai Unit to charge upon the Wei HQ. State of Ai Arc He was with Ka Ryo Ten when they held the Juuteki Tribe and Ai Army with the Loyalists just to distract them to allow Shin to infiltrate Kanyou. Koku You Campaign Arc He was charged by Shin to cross the dangerous part of the river, while the former will soak any damage that the enemies throw. He mustered enough courage to cross the river and eliminate the Zhao on the river. Western Zhao Invasion Arc He was alongside Shin when they charged upon Retsubi. Later they fought Ki Sui. He was also a part of the unit that showed up to assist the Gyoku Hou Unit. He was then used as Shin's rallying point against Gyou’un. Abilities It appears he is not good at large scale strategies and schemes, as when Shin and he were making the battle plans for the Hi Shin unit, they lost a lot of battles in various skirmishes. Although he does not excel at creating strategical unit plans, he is a very adept commander. Leadership: He showed his abilities time and time again in leading the infantry and issuing tactics learned through experience. He is quick to issue tactical commands that deal with current problems and capable of rousing his men. His biggest strength is his sense of responsibility. Gallery Manga Anime = Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders Category:Qin Commanders Category:Lieutenants Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Ei Sei Faction